


Fight against me

by lilylunapotter02



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Football Player Harry, Football Player Louis, Gay, LGBTQ Character, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilylunapotter02/pseuds/lilylunapotter02
Summary: Una proposta che nessuno si sarebbe fatto scappare. Neanche Harry se non fosse arrivata dalla persona da cui meno se la aspettava. Ma forse alcune volte bisogna lasciare da parte quello che è successo e pensare solo a se stessi, cogliere tutte le opportunità che la vita ti offre al volo. E se questa opportunità ti fosse stata offerta da Louis Tomlinson, colui che volendo potrebbe distruggere con poche parole la tua reputazione, cosa  faresti?Più semplicemente una storia dove Louis offre ad Harry la possibilità di entrare nella squadra di calcio della scuola ma questo non vuole per il semplice fatto che alle feste non vuole rinunciare e il più grande arriverà a riccattarlo pur di averlo nella formazione vincente.





	1. Capitolo primo

Il professore di ginnastica guardava, poggiato alla parete, i suoi alunni che completavano il quinto giro della palestra di corsa.  
《Ancora cinque e per oggi abbiamo finito i giri di corsa. Forza, su su più veloci!》  
Vide alcune ragazze rivolgergli uno sguardo di puro odio mentre si stringevano la coda per poi ricominciare a correre con le braccia incrociate sul petto.  
E dire che i reggiseni sportivi esistevano....  
Mentre si passava una mano sui capelli sentì qualcuno borbottare.  
Il suo sguardo corse subito a un ragazzo tra i più alti di quella terza con degli indomabili capelli ricci.  
Senza contare le parole non proprio carine poste come intercalare, il professore poté giurare di aver sentito il riccio borbottare qualcosa a proposito del fatto che lui i giri di corsa non li faceva.  
《Hai detto qualcosa Styles?》  
Il ragazzo, senza fermarsi, ghignò e urlò in risposta.  
《Assolutamente no professore. Cosa crede? Io non sono uno di quei ragazzi che parla alla spalle degli altri.》  
Il professore scosse la testa mentre alcune ragazze decisamente troppo frivole ridevano, come se avessero appena sentito la barzelletta più divertente di tutta la loro vita.  
Harry Styles era decisamente una caso perso. 

Il professore guardò per la centesima volta l'orologio che portava al polso e constatò che erano passati solamente due minuti dall'ultima volta che speranzoso gli aveva gettato un'occhiata.  
Dire che insegnare in quella scuola fosse un inferno era dir poco.  
Tutti uno più viziato dell'altro e soprattutto uno più insopportabile dell'altro.  
In fondo alla palestra le ragazze, felici per la fine del riscaldamento, giocavano a pallavolo.  
O quanto meno questo era quello di cui il prof si voleva convincere.  
La realtà era che si facevano video col telefono a vicenda mentre palleggiavano per poi rincorrersi pregando l'amica di non pubblicarlo.  
Ma quello sicuramente non era un suo problema, quanto meno non davano fastidio, certo qualche urletto ogni tanto ma nulla di cui preoccuparsi.  
Il suo problema erano loro, i ragazzi.  
A parte qualche caso umano che si era ritirato in un angolo a ripassare chissà cosa e a parlare di film di cui tutti ignoravano l'esistenza, la maggior parte dei ragazzi della classe erano lì, nel campetto da calcio fuori dalla palestra a giocare contro dei ragazzini più piccoli di loro.  
Con um sospiro il professore uscì dalla palestra rabbrividendo per l'aria che quel settembre era più fredda del solito.  
Non fece in tempo a mettere un piede fuori dall'edificio che si ritrovò a dover correre verso un campanello di persone che si era radunato intorno a quella che sembrava essere decisamente una rissa.  
A spintoni cercò di farsi largo nella calca.  
Ma nessuno sembrava intenzionato a muoversi, tutti volevano mantenere la loro posizione.  
Anche se con ancora delle persone davanti l'uomo riuscì a intuire cosa stesse succedendo.  
La voce di irritante di Styles infondo l'avrebbe riconosciuta ovunque.  
Chi diceva che insegnare in quella scuola privata popolata solo da figli di papà era un sogno si sbagliava di grosso.  
Era un vero e proprio incubo.  
E questo ne era la prova.  
《Piccolo pezzo di merda, prova a dire di nuovo che quello era un fallo e di pugni nello stomaco te ne ritrovi alti dieci. E sono buono che te li tiro nello stomaco e non in faccia, ma in fondo non vogliamo vero che mammina sappia che sei un fottuto bugiardo, no? Quindi? Era fallo figlio di puttana di un arbitro?》  
Anche da lontano era facile immaginare che il ragazzino steso a terra avesse annuito, deciso a non piegarsi al più grande che troneggiava sopra di lui.  
Il gemito di dolore era quanto di meno fraintendibile potesse esistere.  
Finalmente il professore riuscì a farsi largo tra gli studenti fino ad arrivare al centro del piccolo cerchio.  
In effetti, come aveva immaginato, un primino era steso a terra e riceveva impotente i colpi del riccio che voleva sentirsi dire soltanto tre parole che non sarebbero mai uscite dalla bocca del ragazzino che infatti continuava a mormora tra se che era fallo.  
Seguito da versi di disapprovazione, il professore stacco di forza il riccio dall'altro ragazzo che, sfinito, sembrava non avere neppure la forza per rialzarsi.  
《Seguimi Styles. E non provare a filartela o questa volta finisce davvero male.》  
Il ragazzo ghignò e un ombra di divertimento attraversò i suoi occhi verdi.  
《Mi vuole far sospendere? Faccia pure. Anzi, sa cosa? Mi fa un piacere se mi sospende.》  
《Seguimi e taci.》  
Prima di seguire il suo insegnate Harry si girò verso il resto della classe e i pimini inchinandosi quasi volesse raccogliere gli applausi in seguito a un'esibizione particolarmente eclatante. 

Il ragazzo non oppose resistenza quando il prof gli intimò di sedersi su una panca in palestra e aspettare lì il suo ritorno, in fondo cosa poteva mai fargli quell'uomo?  
Era questo il problema di insegnare, o almeno provarci, a quei ragazzi.  
Loro facevano quello che volevano e si ribellavano continuamente ai professori che non avevano nulla con cui minacciarli e fargli tornare all'ordine.  
Non potevi espellerli, li avresti fatto solamente un piacere, le ore di reclusione erano troppo poco per quello che facevano e poi tutti i prof cercavano una scusa per non dover fare sorveglianza durante quelle ore extra scolastiche.  
Non c'era nulla con cui poterli punire.  
Harry sbuffò, in quella palestra c'era davvero caldo, si stava decisamente meglio fuori, all'aperto a godersi l'aria fredda che mentre corri ti arriva in faccia.  
Senza farci veramente caso si tolse la maglietta, rimanendo solamente in pantaloncini in attesa del prof che sembrava essere scomparso.  
L'uomo tornò qualche minuto dopo accompagnato da un ragazzo.  
Harry non riuscì a vederlo bene in faccia, dato che si era disteso sulla panca e vedeva tutto dal basso verso l'alto, ma la prima cosa che lo colpì furono gli occhi dell'altro studente.  
Di un azzurro tagliente guardavano l'insegnante di ginnastica con quello sguardo tipico di chi sa che tanto alla fine vincerà lui.  
《Quindi? Lo farai?》  
L'uomo sembrava teso, e la sua rabbia repressa durante tutta quell'ora sembrò esplodere quando in risposta alla sua domanda ricevette una risata cristallina.  
Il ragazzo aveva gettato indietro il capo e le labbra sottili erano arricciate in un ghigno.  
《Tomlinson, non sto scherzando.》  
La voce del prof trasudava rabbia ma a quanto pare l'altro studente non parve coglierlo.  
A sentire il cognome Harry capì chi stava parlando.  
Tutti, e per tutti si intende proprio tutti, in quella scuola conoscevano Louis Tomlinson.  
Viso da angelo e un carattere che di angelico aveva ben poco.  
《E io cosa ci guadagno?》  
Sospirando, quasi se l'aspettasse, il professore si piegò un attimo per rovistare nel cassetto della cattedra prima di riemergere con qualcosa in mano.  
Senza dire nulla fece scivolare un pacchetto di sigarette e un accendino verso il liscio.  
In quella scuola quel gesto fatto da un professore voleva dire soltanto una cosa, l'alunno era autorizzato a fumare quando voleva, lezioni escluse.  
Un sorrisetto vittorioso si fece spazio sul volto del ragazzo dell'ultimo anno che con gli occhi che brillavano prese il pacchetto e l'accendino.  
《Lo farò.》  
Harry, ancora disteso sulla panchina, aveva ascoltato tutta la discussione e uno strano presentimento si fece stazio dentro di lui.  
Il prof non poteva toccarlo in quanto insegnante, ma uno studente si.  
Il riccio cercò di calmarsi, ma l'autoconvinzione che non stava accadendo quello che pensava non sembrò funzionare.  
Odiava già quella situazione e la odiò ancora di più quando la voce del prof lo richiamò.  
《Styles, vieni qua.》  
Indossando la maschera dell'Harry Styles che tutti conoscono e che tutti vogliono vedere, il ragazzo si diresse verso il duo in prossimità della cattedra.  
Appoggiato ad essa Louis Tomlinson lo squadrava come si guarda il peluche di tua sorella che stai per sventare.  
Appena il liscio si accorse che l'altro si era accorto che lo stava osservando, spostò lo sguardo dal corpo agli occhi.  
Harry rabbrividì per quel contatto,  quegli occhi azzurri erano troppo troppo azzurri.  
《Styles segui Tomlinson in spogliatoio, ti deve parlare dei provini per entrare nella squadra di calcio.》  
Molta della popolarità di quel ragazzo derivava anche dal fatto che fosse il capitano della squadra di calcio della scuola dal suo terzo anno, cosa eccezionale anche per una stella nascente quale sembrava essere lui.  
Mentre seguiva il compagno di scuola nello spogliatoio maschile Harry avrebbe voluto ridere.  
Non c'era un motivo ben preciso, forse la stupidità del prof che pensava di fregarlo parlando di calcio o forse il fatto che per una volta lui, Harry Styles, aveva paura di quello che gli avrebbe fatto qualcuno, neppure lui se lo sapeva spiegare.  
Mentre l'altro chiudeva la porta dello spogliatoio, il riccio divenne tutto d'un tratto consapevole di tutto il suo corpo.  
Sentiva il sudore appiccicoso sulla pelle e i muscoli delle gambe appagati dopo la partita di prima, se avesse chiuso gli occhi sarebbe riuscito comunque a visualizzare nella sua mente le nocche arrossate per i pugni sferrati prima.  
In quel momento non riuscì a ricordarsi con chiarezza quello che aveva sentito dire una volta a dei ragazzi.  
Se ti immaginavi il punto dove ti avrebbe colpito avrebbe fatto meno male, o forse era il contrario?  
Era come se Harry Styles non fosse più Harry Styles in quel momento.  
Non gli era mai capitato di aver paura di una rissa, ma ora era diverso.  
Neanche il fatto che l'altro era più basso di lui di qualche centimetro lo rassicurò, di sicuro non sarebbero stati cinque centimetri a fare la differenza.  
Si, fu quando si ritrovò con le spalle al muro e Louis davanti, che Harry ebbe paura per la prima volta in vita sua.  
Gli occhi azzurri del ragazzo sembravano trapassarlo e il riccio si pentì di essersi tolto la maglietta in quanto ora si sentiva terribilmente a disagio e ancora più esposto.  
L'altro si passò la mano nei capelli prima di guardare nuovamente negli occhi il più piccolo.  
《Niente di personale.》  
Il pungo chiuso di Louis.  
E poi il buio.


	2. Capitolo secondo

Harry camminava veloce nel corridoio.  
Era in ritardo per la lezione successiva, per l'ennesima volta.  
Si figurava già la prof che gli urlava contro come succedeva al solito, in fondo.  
Tutta colpa di Tomlinson, di Tomlinson e del prof di ginnastica.  
Era tutta colpa loro infondo se aveva dovuto aspettare che tutti si facessero la doccia e uscissero dallo spogliatoio prima di potersela fare lui.  
Anche se non aveva ancora i lividi, Harry era sicuro che in breve tempo si sarebbero formati sulla pancia e non poteva assolutamente correre il rischio che delle persone li vedessero.  
Quella non era di sicuro l'idea che la scuola aveva di lui, lui era il ragazzo che picchia non che è picchiato.  
No, nessuno avrebbe dovuto saperlo.  
Si chiese come, metre lo picchiava, Louis avesse fatto a restare così calmo, impassibile.  
Lui non ce l'aveva mai fatta, tutte le volte che tirava un pugno a qualcuno sentiva il bisogno fisico di urlargli contro, di arrabbiarsi.  
Lui no, i suoi occhi ghiaccio erano rimasti fissi su di lui senza mutare, senza che neppure una scintilla di rabbia li facesse brillare.  
Harry lo sapeva, lo sapeva bene.  
Mentre riceveva i colpi del ragazzo più grande cercando di non gemere per il dolore aveva sempre guardato quegli occhi.  
Non sapeva cosa avessero di particolare, ma erano diversi da tutti gli altri occhi azzurri che aveva mai visto in vita sua.  
Cercando di dimenticare quelle orribili ore, si diresse verso il suo armadietto per posare la sacca di ginnastica e prendere i libri di letteratura inglese.  
Cercando di respirare molto profondamente per attutire le fitte allo stomaco, si diresse in classe.  
Senza bussare spalancò la porta e ghignò in direzione della professoressa che lo fulminò con lo sguardo imponendogli di andarsi a sedere immediatamente e non disturbare la lezione più di quello che non avesse già fatto.  
Probabilmente per una delle prime volte in vita sua Harry obbedì a quello che gli veniva detto da un insegnate.

Al termine della lezione, Harry come suo solito fu il primo a lasciare l'aula.  
Era già tanto che non avesse disturbato, non potevamo pretendere anche che lui al suono della campana restasse in classe.  
Si diresse scocciato verso la classe di matematica incurante di una bruna che gli camminava di fianco con fare provocante.  
Figurati se con quei lividi sul petto poteva scopare.  
Fottuto Tomlinson!  
La ignorò completamente, non era dell'umore giusto neppure per un limone.  
《Sbaglio o Harry Styles ha appena rifiutato una figa pazzesca?》  
Il riccio rise scuotendo la testa.  
Non aveva bisogno di girarsi per sapere che di fianco a lui stava camminando Zayn, il suo migliore amico più o meno da sempre.  
Anche se Harry era una classe indietro rispetto all'amico, questo non gli aveva impedito in tutti quegli anni di essere inseparabili.  
《Eddai su con la vita Haz! Avevo intenzione di chiederti se volevi partecipare a una festa venerdì sera. Sei dei nostri?》  
Harry si morse il labbro, sapeva bene come andava a finire alle feste che gli proponeva Zayn e non era nelle condizioni giuste.  
《No mi dispiace amico, non ne ho voglia.》  
Il moro lo guardò perplesso prima di alzare le spalle e allontanarsi da Harry con un ne riparliamo poi.  
Nuovamente solo il riccio si guardò intorno.  
Tutti i ragazzi della scuola erano già entrati nelle loro classi, e sì, lui era nuovamente in ritardo.

Con gioia Harry si ritrovò a uscire dalla classe dell'ultima lezione di quella mattina.  
Finalmente aveva finito le lezioni della prima parte della giornata.  
Con un piccolo sorriso sul volto poggiò i libri nell'armadietto prima di avviarsi in mensa.  
Mentre accettava un piatto contenente il suo pranzo di quel giorno sentì il telefono vibrargli in tasca.  
Lo sbloccò e sullo schermo gli apparse un messaggio di Zayn.

Non ci sono a pranzo, ho da fare. Ci vediamo dopo. Z.

Scuotendo la testa Harry si diresse al solito tavolo.  
Zayn non sarebbe mai cambiato, era poco ma sicuro.  
Mentre mangiava un pezzo di carne e guardava instagram non si accorse di una figura che si era seduta di fianco a lui.  
Concentrato sul suo pranzo cercava di ignorare le fitte di dolore che gli causavano i lividi, che ormai era sicuro si fossero formati, sull'addome.  
A un certo punto però sembrò averne abbastanza visto che abbandonò la forchetta nel piatto ancora mezzo pieno.  
Era strano, Harry mangiava sempre tutto, qualunque cosa fosse.  
Una biondina che era sicuro si sedesse spesso lì sembrò accorgersene infatti gli chiese se andasse tutto bene.  
Il ragazzo scrollò le spalle e cercò di vedere se per caso Zayn fosse arrivato.  
Ma del moro non c'era traccia.  
Con un sospiro sbloccò nuovamente il telefono.  
Aveva bisogno di qualcuno che gli parlasse, che lo distraesse da quella giornata di mera, ma ovviamente quando Harry aveva davvero bisogno Zayn non c'era mai.  
《Mi aspettavo una password più complicata da uno come te Styles.》  
A riscuotere Harry dai suoi pensieri fu una voce stranamente acuta per un ragazzo, una voce che il riccio avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque.  
Un brivido partito dalla schiena si propagò in tutto il suo corpo e quasi a farlo apposta i lividi gli provocarono un'altra fitta.  
Con un sorrisetto Harry si girò trovando quegli occhi azzurri puntati su di lui.  
《Mi dispiace deluderti ma non sono molto fantasioso.》  
Lo disse come se non gli importasse nulla di quello che stava dicendo e Louis sembrò coglierlo con una nota di fastidio, infatti cambiò immediatamente discorso.  
《Ho bisogno di parlarti.》  
Harry si sarebbe potuto aspettare tutto, tutto a parte quello.  
Inarcò infatti un sopracciglio in direzione del più grande.  
《Ti ascolto.》  
《Non qui.》  
Il riccio alzò le spalle e si alzò.  
《Ti dispiace? Mi sembra di capire che tu non hai intenzione di mangiarla.》  
Louis sorrideva mostrando la mela verde che aveva afferrato dal vassoio dell'altro.  
《Fai pure.》

Erano seduti sulle scale antincendio da cinque minuti buoni e nessuno dei due aveva ancora aperto bocca.  
Uno perché non avrebbe saputo cosa dire e l'altro perché era intento a mangiare la mela.  
Quando pensò che non ci fosse più polpa, Louis gettò il torsolo nel prato.  
Guardando l'altro negli occhi tirò fuori dalla tasca della felpa un pacchetto di sigarette.  
Harry distolse lo guardo da quei pozzi azzurri per posarlo sulle dita sottili del liscio.  
Agili, come se avessero ripetuto quel movimento un'infinità di volte, aprivano il pacchetto per tirare fuori una sigaretta che poi portavano alla bocca per accenderla.  
《Quindi? Cosa volevi dirmi?》  
Harry non sapeva cosa aspettarsi, cosa poteva dover dire Louis Tomlinson a lui.  
Certo, non era la prima volta che si parlavano, ma le precedenti eravamo state in circostanze diverse che comprendevano festini e tanto alcool nelle vene.  
Louis espirò, facendo uscire il fumo dalla bocca.  
《Ti ho visto giocare a calcio oggi.》  
Harry ghignò al ricordo di quella mattina che in fondo non era iniziata poi tanto male.  
《E quello era un fallo.》  
《Lo so.》  
Anche Louis incrinò le labbra in un sorrisetto.  
《Oltre a saper picchiare gli arbitri che hanno ragione giochi anche bene sai Styles.》  
Il riccio non se l'aspettava, non si aspettava dei complimenti da parte del capitano della squadra di calcio della scuola riguardo a come giocava.  
Evitò saggiamente di soffermarsi sulla battuta iniziale che sapeva tanto di coltello girato nella piaga.  
《Certo non sei sempre preciso e commenti qualche fallo, ma hai grinta.》  
Harry sorrise, sincero, e due fossette comparvero sul suo volto.  
《Beh..grazie.》  
《Ti voglio proporre una cosa. Voi entrare nella squadra? Lo so che seriverebbero i provini, ma diciamo che tu gli hai fatti questa mattina. Poi io sono il capitano, decido io chi voglio dentro.》  
Harry era perplesso, perplesso e stupito.  
Un conto era ricevere dei complimenti, un altro che gli venisse chiesto di entrare nella squadra.  
Fece per aprire bocca ma fu immediatamente bloccato dal più grande.  
《Non ho finito. Ci sono alcune cose che devi sapere prima di accettare. Uno: non si saltano gli allenamenti per nessun motivo. Due: non esiste sono stanco, si continua fino alla fine Tre: la squadra è una delle migliori della città, per non dire la migliore, questo comporta che per rimanere i migliori gli allenamenti siano tutti i giorni dal lunedì al sabato. Quattro: è uno sport a livello agonistico, questo vuol dire no alcool, no fumo, no droga. Se vuoi scoparti mezza scuola fallo, ma non da fatto e non lamentarti poi il giorno dopo se sei stanco. Cinque: il sabato mattina c'è allenamento alle nove. Quindi?》  
Harry sembrava una statua, non si muoveva e Louis lo osservava aspettando una sua risposta.  
《Tu fumi.》  
Il ragazzo rise, gettando la testa all'indietro.  
《Io sono il capitano, io posso fare quello che mi pare Styles.》  
《No.》  
Louis tornò serio in un attimo e prese il mento di Harry costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi.  
《Come sarebbe a dire no?》  
《Che non entro nella squadra. Non rinuncerò alle feste al venerdì sera solo per vedere sull'annunario il logo della squadra di calcio sotto il mio nome. Perché a differenza tua io alle feste non fumo e basta.》  
Louis, anche se non lo diede a vedere, era deluso.  
Deluso dalla risposta che gli era stata data, deluso dal fatto che non avrebbe avuto Harry in squadra, deluso per voler tirare un pugno al più piccolo in quell'esatto per il modo in cui si era rivolto a lui, e a Louis non accadeva mai di voler picchiare qualcuno.  
Stizzito spense la sigaretta prima di buttare pure quella nel prato.  
Senza sorridere appoggiò una mano sul fianco di Harry, esattamente su uno dei lividi che lui stesso gli aveva fatto, e spinse.  
Ghignando per il gemito di dolore che il riccio aveva cercato di nascondere si piegò al suo orecchio.  
《Alcune volte Styles dovresti saperle cogliere le opportunità che ti vengono offerte.》


	3. Capitolo terzo

Finalmente anche quella settimana di scuola giunse al termine, e con lei la voglia irrefrenabile di Harry di incontrare di nuovo quegli occhi azzurri.  
Neppure lui riusciva a spiegarsi il perché bramasse quel contatto, ma sentiva di averne bisogno.  
Davanti a quell'azzurro si sentiva esposto, nudo, eppure non riusciva a smette di pensare a quelle pagliuzze color ghiaccio.  
Non avrebbe mai ammesso che cercava di guardarli senza essere visto, senza destare sospetti.  
Alla fine Zayn era riuscito a convincerlo ad andare a quella dannata festa, o forse era stato il fatto di voler dimostrare a se stesso, e a Louis, di non poter fare a meno di quei dannati venerdì sera.  
E ora si trovava a casa dell'amico, in una tuta grigia che non aveva intenzione di togliere.  
《Haz ti prego, non puoi andare a una festa vestito così. Che fine ha fatto Harry Styles? Cioè è figo andare in giro a dire che il mio migliore amico è un fantasma, ma ora basta. Sei strano da giorni.》  
Harry sbuffò, scocciato.  
《Dammi dei vestiti basta che poi taci.》  
Zayn sorrise vittorio prima di aprire l'armadio a passare al riccio dei vestiti che proprio quest'ultimo aveva dimenticato lì tempo prima.  
Il più piccolo prese i vestiti e fece per avviarsi in bagno per cambiarsi ma fu bloccato da una mano che gli strinse il polso.  
《Nonono. Tu ti cambi qui che poi mi scappi dalla finestra del bagno.》  
Lo sguardo che lanciò all'amico avrebbe fatto rabbrividire chiunque, ma con Zayn non funzionava mai e Harry lo sapeva, infatti sbuffando si tolse i comodissimi pantaloni della tuta per indossare degli skinny neri.  
Quando però gettò anche la felpa a terra gli tornarono in mente i lividi sull'addome, così sperando che l'amico non se ne accorgesse si tenne la maglietta nera che aveva in dosso da tutto il giorno.  
《Haz, quando dico che devi cambiati intendo che devi cambiati anche la maglietta che per di più indossi da ore.》  
Un lampo di paura attraversò gli occhi del riccio.  
Non aveva mai nascosto qualcosa a Zayn e in quell'ultima settimana l'aveva tenuto all'oscuro più o meno di tutto quello che gli era successo.  
Cercò di protestare, ma invano, davanti a lui il moro lo guardava minaccioso con in mano una maglietta bianca tesa verso di lui.  
Così, cercando di ostentare menefreghismo, si tolse la maglia nera e afferrò quella bianca pronto a indossarla.  
E l'avrebbe fatto se Zayn non l'avesse bloccato.  
《Harry che cazzo hai fatto?》  
Il ragazzo cercò di elaborare una frase di senso compiuto, ma il suo cervello sembrava essere partito.  
《Tu hai fatto a botte.》  
A quella frase una lampadina sembrò accendersi in Harry che in una manciata di secondi decise che non avrebbe detto la verità al suo migliore amico, o quanto meno non tutta.  
《Già.》  
Bastava mentire, bastava dire che era stata una semplice rissa.  
Eppure, anche se Harry cercava di convincersi che quella piccola bugia era detta a fin di bene, al pronunciare quella parola sentì il cuore stringersi.  
Non gli piaceva mentire, non lo faceva quasi mai e sicuramente non a Zayn, al suo migliore amico.  
Ma a quanto pare a tutto c'è una prima volta perché quando pronunciò quella parola capì che non si sarebbe più potuto tirare indietro.  
Ormai il danno era fatto e bisognava stare attenti a non contraddirsi.  
《Con chi? Dimmi chi ti ha fatto quello e lo vado a pestare. Dimmelo Harry.》  
Questo il ragazzo non l'aveva previsto, non aveva previsto una reazione così esagerata da parte del suo migliore amico.  
《Ehy tranquillo fratello. Ti ho detto che è stata una rissa non che mi sono fatto picchiare come una femminuccia.》  
Bugia, bugia, bugia.  
《Non ti perdonerò mai se andrai a picchiarlo, bro. Mica sono una ragazzina che ha bisogno di qualcuno che la protegga. Fino a prova contraria sono Harry Styles e non una checca.》  
Il moro gli lanciò uno sguardo indecifrabile prima di alzare le spalle.  
《Quindi? Chi è che non devo andare a picchiare perché Harry Styles non è una fottuta ragazzina ma quello che questa sera si scoperà una bella troia?》  
Il riccio rabbrividì mentre si infilava la maglietta.  
Era stato messo senza ombra di dubbio con le spalle al muro e a quel punto non poteva che dire all'amico chi l'avesse picchiato e quella sera interpretare l'Harry Styles che tutti conoscevano.  
《Tomlinson.》  
Zayn sembrò strozzarsi con la cicca che si era appena messo in bocca.  
《Tu cosa?》  
Harry si morse il labbro, non riusciva a capire se il moro avesse creduto a quello che gli aveva detto e questo lo metteva a disagio.  
Aveva paura che andasse dritto dal più grande a chiedergli conferma di tutto, e Zayn aveva le palle per farlo.  
Questo non andava assolutamente bene, altro problema che Harry avrebbe dovuto risolvere in breve tempo.  
《Ho detto che ho fatto a botte con Louis Tomlinson. Ultimo anno, bassino, occhi azzurri, capitano della squadra di calcio...》  
Il cuore del più piccolo si strinse al pensiero di quegli occhi glaciali, simbolo di un giorno orribile e testimoni incoscienti della sua voglia di incontrarli di nuovo.  
《Cazzo Haz, mi stai davvero chiedendo se so chi è Louis Tomlinson? Dio bono ma sei diventato scemo?》  
Zayn scosse la testa, quasi a voler convincere proprio se stesso del fatto che al suo migliore amico in quell'ultima settimana era successo qualcosa.  
《E perché avresti fatto a botte con Tomlinson?》  
Harry se l'aspettava quella domanda eppure non era riuscito a trovare una scusa decente.  
Perché avrebbe dovuto fare a botte con Louis?  
Di solito lui si accaniva con i più piccoli e il più grande non picchiava più nessuno da tanto tempo.  
Così Harry si limitò a scrollare le spalle, come a dire che non aveva importanza, prima di avviarsi verso la porta.  
《Andiamo?》

Quel venerdì sera la festa era a casa di uno del quarto, il nome Harry non lo ricordava, ma non aveva importanza.  
Una cosa che amava della sua scuola era che erano tutti ricchi sfondati con case gigantesche e questo voleva dire che si riusciva sempre a trovarne una vuota per dare una festa.  
Il riccio sorrise tra se e se mentre varcava la soglia.  
La musica era altissima e tutti giravano con bicchieri rossi in mano sicuramente pieni di birra.  
Quello era decisamente il suo mondo, Harry non aveva dubbi riguardo a questo.  
Dopo aver salutato alcune persone che conosceva si diresse immediatamente dal fusto di birra poggiata in un angolo del salone principale.  
Quasi senza rendersene conto perse di vista Zayn subito dopo aver afferrato il primo, di quella che sarebbe stata una lunga serie quella notte, bicchiere di birra.

Doveva ammettere che la mora che era arpionata a lui baciava molto bene.  
Certo, non era uno di quei baci che ricorderai per tutta la vita, ma era piacevole.  
Di casto aveva ben poco quel bacio, era tutto lingua e denti, esattamente come piaceva al riccio.  
Non ricordava precisamente come quella ragazza fosse arrivata a baciarlo, ma non aveva importanza. Solo qualche bicchiere di birra, della musica ad alto volume e qualche strusciatina probabilmente. Harry sentì le mani della ragazza infilarsi sotto la sua maglietta iniziando a vagare sul suo petto.  
Probabilmente se non fosse stato per il dolore, messo com'era in quel momento Harry non si sarebbe assolutamente ricordato dei lividi sul suo addome.  
Ma quando, senza farlo apposta, la ragazza spinse con forza su uno di essi, un dolore lanciate sembrò lacerargli il petto.  
Harry si stacco di colpo dalle labbra dell'altra che lo guardò con fare interrogativo chiedendogli se andasse tutto bene.  
Il ragazzo srollò le spalle annuendo prima di urlarle che andava a prendere da bere.  
Harry lo sapeva, non avrebbe dovuto bere ancora, per una serata era già abbastanza, ma sarebbe stato difficile spiegarle perché si era staccato di colpo.  
Mentre tornava indietro con due bicchieri di birra in mano una figura catturò in un modo quasi magnetico la sua attenzione.  
Harry quella figura la conosceva bene e senza rendersene nemmeno conto le sue gambe si mossero verso di lui.  
Louis stava parlando con un ragazzo, se la memoria non gli giocava brutti scherzi si doveva chiamare Liam Payne, quarto anno.  
Quando Harry si trovò ad appena un passo di distanza dal ragazzo girò, passandogli semplicemente di fianco in modo che il più grande si accorgesse di lui e ghignò.  
Il riccio non capì subito cosa la sua mente stesse pensando.  
Era il suo inconscio sembrava voler dimostrare a non si sa bene chi che quella era la vita che lui voleva.  
Quando era vicino alla ragazza che lo stava aspettando, si girò in dietro e notando degli occhi azzurri che lo fissavano portò alla bocca il bicchiere e fece un sorrisetto alla vista del più grande che si girava.

Harry non si ricordava neppure come fosse finito in quel bagno.  
Non ricordava quasi nulla.  
Però fatto stava che ora lui era lì, poggiato al lavandino con le mani e con la ragazza di prima inginocchiata davanti a lui.  
Harry non ricordava neppure di averle tolto la maglietta, il reggiseno e la gonna striminzita.  
O forse più semplicemente si era svestita lei.  
Il ragazzo buttò la testa all'indietro quando una sensazione di piacere gli inondò il corpo.  
Un gemito più profondo degli altri gli scappò dalle labbra e mentre la ragazza si tirava in piedi Harry sorrise al vuoto riprendendosi dall'orgasmo appena avuto.  
Un secondo e le labbra della ragazza erano nuovamente sulle sue.  
Prendendola per le natiche Harry la sollevò facendola sedere sul lavandino dopo fino a pochi istanti prima era poggiato lui.  
In un riflesso involontario la mora divaricò le gambe stringendole attorno alla vita del riccio.  
Harry staccò le labbra da quelle della ragazza andando a posarle sulla sua mandibola per poi scendere al collo.  
Il ragazzo catturò la sua pallida pelle e quando un piccolo gemito lasciò le labbra della mora Harry sorrise contro il suo collo per poi ritrarre la testa e ammirare il suo lavoro.  
Un grosso marchio rosso risultava ben visibile sul collo.  
Fu un attimo.  
Il riccio incrociò i suoi occhi con quegli della ragazza che lo stava guardando desiderando di più.  
Un semplice scambio di sguardi e l'ultimo barlume di coscienza torno a galla.  
Erano diversi dai suoi, erano di un azzurro totalmente diverso.  
Non erano limpidi, tutt'altro, delle pagliuzze più scure erano ben visibili.  
Talmente diversi da quel ghiaccio accecante eppure tanto uguali.  
Harry si staccò di colpo dal corpo caldo della ragazza e velocemente raccattò i suoi vestiti rindossandoli.  
Con un sospiro di sollievo scoprì che non gli era stata tolta la maglietta.  
Senza degnare di neppure uno sguardo la ragazza ancora seduta mezza nuda sul lavandino il ragazzo uscì dal bagno con nuovamente degli occhi azzurri che lo fissavano.  
Ma questa volta non erano quelli che il suo inconscio sperava sempre di incontrare nuovamente.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la prima Larry che scrivo e pubblico, spero vi possa piacere. Ditemi cosa che ve ne pare. Se avete consigli o critiche non esitare a scrivermele. Alla prossima -MST


End file.
